Pardon my Canadian
by PotatoCreamy
Summary: Eighteen year old Caitlin studying at Malvern Collegiate Institute and she met two boys at the park. what will be her next Story of her life After she met those two boys..
1. Prologue: The paper

**Author's note:My Name isn't Caitlin, she's just my Imagination and sorry for my Bad English. because it's my Second Language**

Hi! My name is Caitlin, im 18 years old, I live at the Canada. Im studying at Malvern Collegiate Birthday is 16th May. I have two bestfriends, Nicole and Sophia. Nicole is friendly and Down to earth, but Sophia is Annoying and selfish. i have no idea why she's my friend. but seriously. she a little bit kind too "little bit"  
**  
****. . . **

** Prologue**

Well, I have a Diary but its written on a piece of paper and that piece of paper in on my notebook and the paper is actually my diary.  
and Im finding my diary because it might fell.

There's a two boys found my "diary" .because while im walking at the park, that piece of paper fell on my notebook. and yes. That paper fell. There is one stranger who poked me.

Stranger: Hey Uhm Miss. Is this yours?  
Caitlin: Oh yes its mine. Thank you very much.  
Stranger: You're welcome. What's your name?  
Caitlin: My Name is Caitlin  
Stranger: Im Benny and my friend here is Ethan.  
Ethan: hey. Nice too see you. Im Ethan and you're?  
Caitlin: Caitlin, Caitlin Simpson. Nice to see you too.  
Well, thanks Benny and Ethan. I really should get home early. Bye.  
Benny: Bye!  
Ethan: Bye.

Benny: Hey she's cute.  
Ethan: I know right, why don't you ask her?  
Benny: what? NO! Maybe next time.  
Benny: Let's order some 'zza, im starving


	2. Crazy Because of you

**Chapter 1  
**(School bell rings)  
Sophia: Hey , where have you been yesterday? I thought we're going to the bookstore?  
Caitlin: Sorry guys  
Nicole: okey we'll forgive you, but today we're going to the bookstore. NO EXCUSES!  
Caitlin: ok ok. Imma tell you something. Yesterday I saw 2 boys at the park, they are cute. Their name is Benny and Ethan  
Sophia: Wow. Are they Nerds,Dorks What else? Geeks?  
Caitlin: HEY! They're not. They're cool. Like us. You are so Rude. Watch you mouth young lady  
Sophia: Whatever… you're dating a dork. goodluck for you...Okey guys bye!. Im going to my class now.  
Caitlin And Nicole: bye!  
Nicole: Jinks! You owe me a soda.  
Caitlin: what's that even mean?  
Nicole: Nevermind. Let's get to class. Shall we?

(On the class)

Ethan's POV  
Hey B. is that your robo-babe from the park?  
Benny: Heck yeah she is  
Ethan: I'll go Find out  
Benny: What the heck? NO!  
Ethan: Hi Caitlin.  
Caitlin: Oh hey. Hi  
Nicole: hey Is that Ethan you're talking about?  
Ethan: A talking-who?  
Caitlin: (Whispering) Yeah. Just Shh. Give us privacy…  
So Ethan. What brings you here?  
Ethan: Introduce your self to Benny.  
Caitlin: W-why?  
Ethan: (whispering) he has crushed on you.  
Caitlin: WHAAAT?  
Rory: WHAT'SS UPP!  
Ethan: Rory! What the heck?  
Rory: what's up guys? What are you talking about? Wow there. Hi hot stuff.  
Ethan: RORY?!  
Rory: sorry  
Ethan: talk to you later. Bye

Benny: Soo, what what are you talking about? Oh wait. I'll show you something.  
This is her half of the diary. Just Shhhhhhh. Ok?  
Ethan: Just give it back to her.  
Benny: why? I need to read this.

(what it saids on the paper)

Dear Paper, yeah im talking to paper actually. But there's one teenage boy I like. His name is Atticus Mitchell. I want to talk to him but I don't know where to find him. We're in the same country but are you crazy?! Canada is so big. Are you gonna expect me to travel all around in Canada to find him?! I guess not but. If I have a chance to meet him. Im the luckiest girl in Canada. So. yeah.

Benny's POV:  
I will give this paper to Caitlin or not? Ugh. She's too cute. Okey fine. I'll read this.  
(after I read the paper)  
and Im like. wow. What just Happened.?  
"Dude! I just looked up that Atticus Mitchell guy you told me about"  
Ethan: Yeah, and…  
Benny: AND HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME! WHAT THE HECK?  
Ethan: I told you so.  
I came to my house early as possible and figuring what Ethan said to Caitlin.  
Oh Bummer. I didn't ask Ethan about that. Oh wait. There is a mark on this paper. It said "16th may" .  
Wow. i mean wow. That is my freaking birthday. Imma ask caitlin about 16th may.

**The next day…**

Meanwhile me and Ethan Arrived at school…  
and Caitlin's waiting for me. I think she want to talk about her Half of the paper.  
Caitlin: Uhmm. Do you know where is the half of my piece of paper?  
(On my mind: BUMMER! I told you so! oh no. what im gonna do. I will say no or yes?)  
Benny: Uhm. I don't know. Sorry. Hehe.  
Caitlin: ok thanks anyway.  
Benny: Oh hey wait up.  
Caitlin: huh?  
benny: is 16th may is your birthday?  
caitlin: yeah. how did you know?  
benny: uh nothing. because my birthday is 16th may too.  
Caitlin: really? Advance happy birthday to us.  
Benny: heh heh. bye!  
Caitlin: bye :D

Ethan: You blow it up dude! Why didn't tell the truth?  
Benny: My Brain is acting crazy ok? I think im Crazy Because of her. You happy now?  
Ethan: Its Up to you dude. Its not my problem if she finds out that you're keeping her Half thingy. You're dead dead. im mean you're dead. got it?  
Benny: Whatever, let's go to class


	3. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

Caitlin's POV**  
**I have the feeling that he's the one who took it or not  
But why he is keeping my paper? Because he looks like Attiucs doesn't mean…  
OH YEAH RIGHT… HE LOOKS LIKE ATTICUS AND… OH MY GOSH.  
(on my mind: Remember Ethan told you about benny? BENNY HAS CRUSHED)  
with who?  
I shouted: ME!  
Mom: Honey are you alright in there?  
Me: Oops. Yes. Im okey.  
Mom: come down honey. There's Cookies and milk in here.  
Me: Coming mom.  
(Doorbell rings)  
Ethan: Hey Mrs. Simpson, is Caitlin there?  
Mom: Yeah she's here.  
Caitlin! Ethan's here.  
Me: COMING!  
Oh! Ethan, What brings you here?  
Ethan: are you busy tonight?  
Me: no. why?  
Ethan: Meet me at the park ok? I have something to show you. Very Important.  
Me: Just show it right now you Psycho!  
Ethan: Just go at the park Ok?  
Me: But-  
Ethan: AT THE PARK. Got it?  
Me: What im gonna wear?  
Ethan: wear Jeans. Or something nice.  
Me: WHAT TIME?  
Ethan: 8:30

Ethan: She already know. Are you Happy now?  
Benny: Thanks pal! Can you help me to set up the thing?  
Ethan: Hmm. Okey.

**7:50 pm  
**  
Benny: Ok! Im Ready.  
Ethan: Ok. Caitlin will go to the park at 8:30.  
Benny: So. What im going to do is give her the paper and-  
Ethan: Yeah lets go. Right now. Time is ticking.

Meanwhile at Caitlin's House.  
Mom: Hey honey, where you going?  
Me: Oh. Uhm. Im just going to the school  
Mom: But its already 8:20  
Me: ITS ALREADY EIGHT TWENTY?!  
Mom: Wh-why? What's the problem?  
Me: Oh nothing. See you around.  
Mom: Okay! Just be careful.

**At the park  
**  
Ethan: Okey. Caitlin is waitling and you need to go! NOW!  
Benny: OK ok. DON'T PUSH ME.

Benny: Hi Caitlin. You look gorgeous  
Caitlin: Heh. Thank you. Ok. Where's Ethan?  
Benny: Oh he's not coming.  
Caitlin: But he said-  
Benny: Uhm Caitlin, I just want to say sorry. Because I lied to you.  
Wait. Do you know Atticus Mitchell  
Caitlin: Yeah I know him. He looks just like you.  
Benny: Here you go. Your piece of paper. The half thingy.  
Caitlin: (on my mind: (Evil laugh) I told you so so. He's keeping it)  
Thank you. Hehe.  
Benny: it said's on the paper. If you meet atticus. You're the luckiest girl in Canada.  
Caitlin: yeah. (on my mind: OH MY GOSH IM FINALLY HANGING OUT WITH THIS GUY. JUST THE TWO OF US. HE IS SO ROMANTIC)  
(I blushed) Thank you Benny. By the way. You look cool. Heh heh.  
Benny: (gives her a rose) Here you go.  
Caitlin: oh my gosh you're so sweet.  
Rory: WHAT'S UPPPP?  
Sarah: you're cute together.  
Benny: Oh sarah, rory. This is Caitlin. My future-  
Caitlin: Hi. Im Caitlin. Nice to see you,  
Sarah: Nice to see you too!  
Rory: hi im rory. You look so beautiful right now.  
Benny: Do you mind?!  
Rory: heh. Good luck though.  
Sarah: Bye you two. Me rory and Erica will go to the movie. See you guys.  
Benny and Caitlin: Bye!  
Benny: Jinks! You owe me a soda!  
Caitlin: Benny, what's that even mean?  
Benny: hehe. See you around.  
Caitlin: sure bye!

Caitlin's POV  
Well well well, found love at the park.  
Oh there's a message on this rose.  
said's on the paper: You're dreaming. Wake up.  
Me: WHAAT?

Mom: Wake up sweetie, you're gonna late.  
Oh my gosh its already 9:15  
Me: DAMN I HATE PROCRASTINATING.  
(The me. is seriously Procrastinating. i didn't shower. Euw. and the me is seriously walking through school. and now im sweating)

(Ony my mind: it's only a dream. I can't believe it. Its only a Dream. And I have a dream about my paper.)  
Nicole: Are you okey lin?  
Caitlin: yeah im okey. Im fine. Im not dreaming right?  
Sophia: Duh you're not. So you have a dream sleep walking and talking to us? And while you're walking to school you're dreaming? Come on! Let's go to class. We're already late. We're gonna have detention. LET'S GO!  
Nicole: Snap out of it. You're not dreaming ok? Let's go to class.  
Caitlin: heh heh.


	4. Here Comes Trouble

**Chapter 3**

Caitlin felt sad and terrible about the dream yesterday, she always remember that dream and can't get out of her mind. She is so shy to talk to Benny because about the dream and she spoke. "I guess i'm in love with him"  
and then the door bell rings  
Ethan: Hi Mrs. Simpson. Is Caitlin there?  
Mrs Simpson: yes she's here. CAITLIN! Ethan's here.  
Caitlin: Coming ma!  
OH! Uhm. Ethan. What are you doing here?  
Im not dreaming… right?  
Ethan: No! you're not. Come on. Benny is waiting for you.  
Caitlin: Uhm ok.

(Ethan and Caitlin walking through the park)

Caitlin: Why are we here?  
Ethan: Benny is waiting for you. Oh there he goes.

Benny: Hey Caitlin, Im sorry for lying for you but-  
Caitlin: Yeah. I know. Just give me the paper.  
Benny: how do you know?  
Caitlin: you know. I have a weirdest dream on my life. And the person in that dream is you,  
Ethan, and your three Vampire friends.  
Benny: Wow! How weird is your dream?  
Caitlin: I don't want to talk about it. Ok? Just give me the paper. Do you know the word… "PRIVACY"?  
Benny: Nooo. Privacy Hmmm. In my vocabulary words. There's no such thing as Privacy.  
Caitlin: What the? Ugh. Nevermind.  
Thanks anyway

Benny: (sigh) She's mad dude. She's mad  
Ethan: I told you you're dead.  
Benny: Im not dead. Im still alive. WHAT THE HECK?! Thanks for the helpful Words  
Ethan: No Problem  
Benny: UGH!... Let's go Home

**Ethan's House  
**  
Ethan: Hey dude. I think you need to say sorry for her  
Benny: Its not -  
Rory: WHAT'SS UPP!  
Benny and Ethan: RORY?!  
Benny: What are you doing here?  
Rory: Iam so bored. Can I come in?  
Ethan: sure.  
Rory: hey Benny, I saw your babe with Jesse.  
Ethan and Benny: WHAT?!  
Rory: I think she's hanging out with Jesse.  
Benny: where are they going?  
Rory: don't know.  
Benny to Ethan: you and I going somewhere.  
Rory: can I come?  
Ethan: Uh. Sure.  
Rory: I think this way.  
Ethan: woah.  
Benny: what? what were they doing? Oh no.

Jesse: Don't worry. This wont hurt you.  
Benny: NOOOOOOO!  
Caitlin: Huh? HELP.  
Ethan: Caitlin needs help Hurry.  
Jesse: sorry dork she's mine  
Benny: Sorry but I need her  
Caitlin: BENNY! HELP  
Benny: Now you need my help?  
Caitlin: YES! IM SORRY WHAT I DID TO YOU A WHILE AGO.  
(Ethan shoots a Nerf with pencil's on it while benny shoots holy water to jesse)  
Jesse: WE'RE NOT DONE YET YOU GEEKS! Ahhh.

Caitlin: Thanks for saving me.  
(Caitlin kicks Benny's Foot)  
Benny: HEY! What gives?  
Caitlin: Im still mad at you.  
Benny: No fair! I saved you with jesse  
Caitlin: AND FOR READING MY DIARY?! NO WAY.  
Benny: oh come on!  
Wait a minute. You? Had crush on Atticus Right?  
Caitlin: yeah. So? I KNOW. And he looks just like you. Yeah yeah. Atticus is still hot than you.  
Rory: Ouch.  
Benny: Shut up.  
Caitlin: I need to get home. Thanks for saving me.  
Ethan: Bye! See you at class tomorrow!

Benny: SHE'S STILL MAD AT ME. What the heck?  
Ethan: I told you. Heheh  
Benny: That im dead? Why are you keep saying that?  
Ethan: Hey! I didn't say that. You said that.

**Caitlin's House**

(Ethan is Knocking at my window)  
Ethan: Hey. are you busy?  
Caitlin: No hehe. come in.  
Ethan: you're not really mad at him? Don't you?  
Caitlin: Nah. Im not mad at him. Just don't say it to benny that I am not mad at him  
Or else you'll die  
(Caitlin shows fangs to Ethan)  
Ethan: Woaaah! Did Jesse Bite you?  
Caitlin: No. It's fake. (Laughs) You should've seen on your face. (laughs) Classic.  
Ethan: sooo. You only did that for benny?  
Caitlin: Yep. And Benny's Face is like OMG. (laughs)  
Ethan: Soo. What happened to Jesse?  
Caitlin: Oh. Jesse? Uh. He's gone. After you shoot him Nerf with pencils on it. And benny's shoots Holy water. Yeah I think he's gone. But Me and Jesse are friends. He will never do that to me. We planned that. (laughs)  
Ethan: But. How did you know that we're going to help you?  
Caitlin: thanks for Rory.  
Ethan: Ohh. You're so devious. Wow. Didn't expect to happen. Ok. Good night.  
Caitlin: yeah good night. See at school. Bye

Mom: Caitlin! Dinner is ready.  
Caitlin: Coming ma!

(While the Simpson's is eating…Mrs. Simpson spoke)  
Mom: We're Inviting the Morgans to our family dinner on next week  
Dad: That's right now Caitlin, you should wear nice. Okey?  
Caitlin: WHAT?! INVITING THEM?  
Mom: Why Caitlin? seems Like you're shocked. What's wrong dear?  
Caitlin: Oh nothing. Heh heh.  
(Caitlin is finally finished her food. And she's going up stairs to write on her diary)


End file.
